Strawberry Devil
by XMidnightX121
Summary: Ichigo take's off a day to spend time with Shiro ...I know the summary sucks but its a good Oneshot / Fluff


"Fuck!" He screamed for what seemed like the millionth time that night. Ichigo couldn't help but to laugh at his failure. "Lost again, hm." He hummed proudly. "Fuck you." Shiro scowled. This only caused him to laugh louder, earning another groan from the male elder. Ichigo had been working extra hours for the past couple weeks, so they decided to use his day off as a chance to spend time with each other as a couple for once. Not knowing what else they should do, they decided to just sit back and play video games and maybe watch a couple of movies afterwords.

Unfortunately, their second plan failed. They have been playing video games all day. And somehow, Ichigo has been winning nine out of ten times. Despite the teasing Shiro did before they began playing. "Mario Kart? Typical. I happen to be a pro, please step aside." And "Why would you even bother, anyway? I'm obviously going to beat your ass."

Ichigo obviously was the one doing the ass-kicking. Shiro threw his controller at the screen. "Oi, none of that." He scolded, still a smile spread across his face. "Why not? The fucking game deserves it. Piece of shit." Again, Ichigo began to laugh. Shiro pouted in response. He crawled across the couch and straddled on his lap. He stuck his bottom lip out, looking down at the grumpy male. "Aw, baby, it's just a game."

"Made by Satan himself!" He retorted. Ichigo tilt his head back slightly and let out a laugh that usually made Shiro blush or give him a chuckle in return, instead annoyed him.

"Whatever, man. You always beat me at Resident Evil! That's something to be proud of." He snickered, finally giving in to the lovely young male sitting on his lap and wrapped his arms around the others waist. "I do, don't I?" He smirked and Ichigo rolled his eyes. ?He pressed his lips against the elder's forehead. "Mhm."

Ichigo was now in the kitchen and Shiro was in the bedroom. Their apartment was bigger than most in the neighborhood. Their bedroom was right across the kitchen, the bedroom was attached to the bathroom, across the hall was the laundry room, followed by a guest room and another bathroom. All one floor, though. Also, the living room was attached to the kitchen.

Ichigo was rinsing the dirty dishes and putting them in the dishwasher. Usually, if they were both in the kitchen, the dishes would be hand-washed. He would scrub and Shiro would dry. Cheesy couple stuff. He put the last plate in the machine and dried his hands. The young male loves to chase after the elder and flick the sink water all over him. How cheeky. But because of how tired they both are, even though Shiro might be just a bit more exhausted from the mini tantrums he threw, Ichigo decided not to.

The young male crept into their dark room, slowly opening and closing the door. There was a sleeping Shiro with his limbs spread all over their bed. He tip-toed over to him, rolling his eyes at the sight. His face softened as He noticed how innocent and peaceful Shiro looks. Looks sure as hell can be deceiving. He smiled lightly before glancing over at his pillow. That innocent smile turned into a smirk as he reached over to grab it. The orangette squatted, his face only a couple of inches away from Shiro's.

Ichigo nuzzled his nose into Shiro's, smiling as He watched him stir. "Shiro," He whispered. Nothing. He enjoyed watching the older male's face change expression every minute. He would scrunch his nose, or furrow his eyebrows, or the corners of his lips would slightly rise. His breath was soft and steady, Ichigo almost didn't want to wake him up. Almost. The young devil pounced on the elder, shouting "Wake. The. FUCK. Up!" Hitting him in the back of his head with his pillow during every word. He immediately jumped up and threw Ichigo off of him. Ichigo was laughing his ass off the whole time. "Agh, what the fuck, Ichigo?! I-It's not even-" He glanced over at the digital clock that stated in big red digits '12:27'. "Dude, It's fucking midnight. Stop laughing you asshole!" He of course disobeyed, laughing even louder.

He finally got up, brushed himself off, and crawled in bed on the right side of Shiro. A smirk spread across his face. "Aw, baby, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" His bottom lip poked out as he fluttered his eyelashes. Shiro glanced down at Ichigo's lips and back into his eyes. "Fuck you." He rolled his eyes as Ichigo laughed once again. Ichigo rolled on top of Shiro and he automatically wrapped his arms around him. Ichigo ran his fingers through Shiro's hair, smiling as he pouted up at him. He pressed his lips softly against Shiro's. The younger male smirked against his lips as he felt the familiar warmth cupping his cheek, deepening the sweet kiss. Ichigo pulled away just to stare down at the elder once again. "I hate you." Shiro mumbled, his eyes still closed.

Ichigo chuckled lightly in response. He kissed Shiro's cheek. "Aw, that's cute," He kissed down his lovers jaw. "But I know you simply adore me." His neck. "Love, even." Ichigo smirked against Shiro's neck. "Lying is a sin, you know." The young devil gently nibbled on the skin, causing Shiro to flip them over so he's on top. He cupped Ichigo's cheeks and kissed him a bit roughly.

His hands slowly wandered down the orangettes neck, his chest, his whole torso even. Shiro held onto Ichigo's hips and Ichigo wrapped his arms around the while haired Devil's neck. "I'm sorry," Shiro breathed. "I love you. So much. You fucking dick." Ichigo laughed and shook his head. Ichigo stared into Shiro's gold on black eyes, just for a moment, before mumbling. "I love you too, you fuckin' asshole."

Ah, young love. How strange, it is.

Idiots...


End file.
